


The Download (temporary title)

by Storyfann



Category: Gaster Ghost, Handplates - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-07 22:28:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13444725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storyfann/pseuds/Storyfann
Summary: In a small town at the foot of Mt. Ebott, a young teen named Arden downloads a Gaster ghost (made by Zarla-S of tumbler) and ends up with something completely different from how it's supposed to be programmed. After downloading it, her life gets thrown into turmoil and she ends up on the run for reasons she can’t figure out. In an effort to understand what's going on, Arden starts to investigate the unknown history of Magylwood and Mt. Ebott.This fanfic was inspired by several Undertale comics, and the Gaster Ghost that Zarla-s (http://zarla-s.tumblr.com/) created. I had already been thinking about ideas for an Undertale fanfic for several months now, and had actually written quite a bit of it. But something felt… off, so I never posted it. Then, when exploring the different menus and options of the Gaster ghost, my mind started to wander and well, this happened :D I apologize if my writing isn't very good, and I would love some constructive criticism!!! I hope you enjoy!





	The Download (temporary title)

_ Once upon a time in a land not so different from our own... _ . “No..... that won't work" Arden muttered to herself, scratching out what she'd just written. She was working on an English assignment, and had finished everything but the introductory paragraphs. After trying a few more times to use various different types of intros she threw her hands up in frustration.

"What is this?! The 1800's?!" Arden shouted angrily. "How does that damn teacher expect me to figure out the introduction without the help of the Leierts?!" She winced as she heard an echo and cautiously walked towards the bedroom door, opening it slightly. A maid was waiting in front of it and handed her a note. Arden quietly closed the door, scanning the paper. Heaving a sigh of relief, she sat back down at her desk and proceeded to continue what she was doing. After about half an hour, Arden set the pencil down, satisfied with her work. After relaxing for a few moments, she decided to start up her hallowscreen, a machine that allowed her to do almost anything through an interactive holographic projection, and only registered Arden’s DNA. She pressed a small button on her bracelet and a screen showing various apps popped up in front of her. Arden chuckled as she looked through her notifications, (most of which were pictures of various memes from her friend) getting rid of most of them before opening an app. As she began to scroll through her tumblr, she noticed that Zarla, a person she was following, had posted something.

"Huh, that's pretty cool" Arden commented to herself as she read through the post about something called an ukagaka. Just then, there was a knock on her door.

"Come in!" A maid with black hair opened the door a little bit.

"Dinner's ready, miss." She said softly.

"How many times have I said to call me by my name?" Arden said in annoyance.

"Many times miss." The maid said with a smirk.

"I'm not gonna get my way am I Tina." Arden sighed as she tapped the dash button on her bracelet and walked into the hall.

"I'm afraid not miss." Tina said with a chuckle, quickly closing the door and following Arden. They talked about random things, occasionally making snarky comments to each other. When they reached the dining room, Tina gave a small curtsy.

“Enjoy your meal miss.” Arden nodded.

“Thank you. I’m sure it’ll be delicious.” Arden walked towards the ridiculously long table as Tina left the room, and sat politely to the left of her mother, Julia. Julia was a beautiful women, with long gorgeous brown hair, dazzling blue eyes, and the body of a model.

"Hello mom."

"Hmm?" Julia looked to her left and blinked, tapping the button on her bracelet.

"My apologies Arden. I didn't realize you were here already.” Arden gave a small nod, quickly hiding her frown.

“How was work?” She asked as the servants set the table. 

“Work was good. I had to put a sexist employee in his place, but otherwise there were no incidents." She frowned and picked up her fork. "Needless to say it won’t be happening again. How did tutoring go today?"

"It went well. We worked on how to write a proper novel today.” Arden said softly, slowly taking a bite of her spaghetti.

“I didn’t ask for what you worked on Arden” Julia said sharply, her polite demeanor fading slightly. Arden winced and quickly stood up, bowing slightly.

“I apologize, I spoke out of turn.” Julia nodded.

“Apology accepted. Make sure it doesn’t happen again.” Arden sat back down and the rest of their meal passed in silence. Arden, having finished, stood up, and started to towards the doorway she had entered from.

“I have some more work, so I’ll be in the study. Don’t disturb me.” Julia called.

“Yes ma’am” Once out of her mother's view, Arden started to run, not stopping until she reached her room. Plopping down on her bed, Arden let out a groan.

“Why is she always like that?” she muttered to herself. “..… maybe she just doesn’t care or something. I mean, Yulia’s parent’s act completely different. And they certainly don’t-” Before she could get lost in her thoughts, Arden’s bracelet began vibrating. Pressing the button, she saw that it was Yulia calling.

“Yulia, you have perfect timing” She muttered, tapping answer.

“AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! Oh my god oh my GOD!!!!! Did you see Zarla’s latest post?!” Yulia squealed. The face cam was shaking everywhere, making her look completely ridiculous. Arden laughed, she needed this.

“I did!!! It looks really cool! Have you downloaded it yet?” Yulia shook her head.

“I haven’t had the chance unfortunately.” Arden raised an eyebrow

“Your hallowscreen was broken wasn’t it” she said sceptically. Yulia mock gasped.

“Oh my, however did you guess?” Arden laughed again.

“I don’t even get how you break the thing! It’s supposed to be nigh impossible!”

“Oh leave me alone you!!” Yulia whined, sticking her tounge out at Arden like a kid.

“So how was school?” Yulia shrugged.

“Not as bad as it could of been. How was dealing with your mom?” Arden must have made a face, because Yulia sighed and shook her head.

“I don’t understand how a mother could be like that towards her own child. She shouldn’t treat you like that” Arden sighed.

“It could be worse. I mean she could-”

“What? Beat you?” Yulia interrupted angrily. “Or lock you in your room for weeks on end for not listening? Not feed you for a week as a lesson for liking a stupid video game? You do realize that she actually has done that don’t you?! Or was that your nonexistent twin.”

“Whoa, whoa! Calm down! I was about to say she could send me to my dad!” Yulia raised an eyebrow.

“I thought you didn’t have a dad… unless….” Arden nodded.

“There is no way she would do that!!! The repercussions would be-” Before Yulia could go into a rant about Arden’s mom again, Arden decided to change the topic.

“On a lighter note, I should be getting Undertale here soon.” Yulia stopped what she was doing and blinked.

“I could have sworn your mom said no.” Arden smirked

“What she doesn’t know won’t kill her. Besides, I had it mailed to your place” Yulia facepalmed

“I should have known. Stupid genius.” Having successfully avoided a rant about her mom, Arden and Yulia continued to chat about Undertale and their theories for a few hours.

“I should probably get some sleep.” Yulia commented, looking at the time. Arden sighed.

“Yeah, probably. Unless you want to fall asleep in the middle of class again.” she teased. Yulia rolled her eyes.

“Hardy har har. That was well over a year ago you ass. Anyway, let me know how the Gaster ghost works when you download it! It looks like so much fun! Good night!!” Arden nodded.

“I will. Sleep well!” With that, she tapped “end call.” Once the call ended, her hallowscreen pulled up the place she had left off at on Tumblr. After looking at the Ukagaka Gaster for a few minutes, she decided that she might as well download it now. A few seconds after the file started to download, Arden’s hallowscreen started to go haywire.

“What the hell?!” She shouted as electricity shot from the bracelet into her arm, leaving a burn the width of an old computer cord that ran up to just below the shoulder. Desperately, Arden started to yank the bracelet off of her hand, getting electrocuted a few more times in the process. Having successfully gotten it off of her arm, she threw the bracelet across the room, and watched it cautiously as she got some burn cream from her desk.. After what felt like hours, but was, in fact, only about five minutes, the hallowscreen stopped shooting electricity and turned off. Arden waited a few more minutes before grabbing the bracelet, just to be safe. Taking it to the desk, Arden took out a few tools and took the bracelet apart to check the damage and see what parts might need to be replaced. To her surprize, there was no damage whatsoever. There wasn’t even a wire out of place.

“Huh…. weird.” Having determined that the bracelet was perfectly fine, Arden put it back together and put on a pair of rubber gloves before hitting the power button.

“Okay, everything’s normal so far… now to test the hologram.” When she tapped the hologram button, Arden gave a start. There, sitting on the bottom of the screen, was a very confused Gaster. For several minutes, all Arden could do was stare as the skeleton stood up and started to wander across the screen

"I-is that...... Is that supposed to happen?" she squeaked. At the sound of her voice, Gaster swung around.

"W-who's there?!" He gave even more of a start when he saw that the voice had come from Arden, and tripped on his lab coat in his attempt to get away.

"A-a human?! Wh-where am I?! What have you done with me?!" Gasters eyes began flashing several colors as he panicked.

"Whoa! Calm down! It's okay, I'm not going to hurt you." Arden said soothingly, putting her hands up.

"And how am I supposed to believe that?! All you humans are a bunch of dirty, lying murderers" He stated, standing up. _Well that didn't help any._

 _Now I'm positive that this isn't what's supposed to happen._ Arden thought as Gaster attempted using his blue magic. Seriously, what the hell happened?!

"What have you done to my magic you demon" Gaster hissed. _Wow is he pissed._

"I didn't do anything-"

"Bullshit" He growled. "I can't use my magic so obviously you did _something_." Arden was starting to get annoyed

"If you'd let me finish" She snapped, "I'd have told you that it works just fine. Try lifting that app right there with your magic." She pointed to her camera app, which happened to be at the bottom of the screen. Surprisingly, he did as he was told, and as Arden had expected, his magic worked on it.

"Then how...." _Good, he's starting to actually think. About damn time._ She thought as she opened Tumblr.

"It's because you're in a machine and I'm outside of it. Things done within the machine don't affect me. Now if you'll excuse me..."

"Human, what are you doing? You still haven't explained what's going on." He fell into a sullen silence as Arden opened Zarla's page and read through the Ukagaka post again.

"I was right!" She whispered as Gaster sat down.

"Right about what? That your algorithms were correct? That you successfully caught a monster?" Arden blinked.

"What are you... Oh right... that... No, I was right about the fact that this" She gestured to him, "Wasn't supposed to happen."

"What do you mean this" He muttered, gesturing to himself.

"Here, I'm going to pick you up, I want you to read this." He glared at her.

"I really don't think-"

"Too late." She said, pinching Gasters lab coat with her left hand and putting him onto the palm of her right.

"Hmph." He huffed, fixing his jacket. "You're sure this will help me understand?" Arden shrugged.

"I'm hoping it will at least help you a little bit." He nodded, and turned to read the post. As he continued reading, his face turned from annoyed to shock.

"H-how is this possible?! It-it's me! How does this person know this?"


End file.
